legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet (Transformers)
Skilled in everything from full repair-bay operations to battlefield "patch and weld", ' Ratchet' , chief medical officer to the Autobots, hides his own deeply caring nature behind flippant one-liners and a taciturn nature. He knows that his effectiveness would be compromised should he allow himself to get too close to those he may simply not be able to save one day. Ratchet is, however, a consummate professional - resourceful and utterly committed to saving lives. Sadly, he all too often sees the full, terrible cost of war. He is voiced by Jeffrey Combs. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's Story) Ratchet is a god who presides over health and medicine. Transformers Prime gallery ratchet attentive.JPG ratchet concerned.JPG ratchet determined.PNG ratchet found something.JPG ratchet grin.JPG ratchet huh.JPG ratchet pensive.JPG ratchet ready to attack.JPG ratchet ticked.JPG Team_Gliger_Transformers_Prime_S02_E13_RUS_ENG.jpg|Overwhelmed Ratchet 48HjKdi.jpg ratchet kinda crazed smile.jpg ratchet not impressed.jpg ratchet shocked.gif|Ratchet screaming ratchet derp.jpg ratchet-transformers-prime-beast-hunters-predacons-rising-37.4.jpg zrb6usdoib.jpg fb982148a0b38f24c2252f8c372d3343.jpg 72e.gif 14911cc14b3262cd197550427741.jpg ImmediateActualBurro-small.gif ratchet-transformers-prime-25.9.jpg ratchet-transformers-prime-the-game-2.5.jpg RepentantVioletJunebug-size_restricted.gif Screenshot_2019-12-29 transformers ratchet animated - Google Search(9).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 transformers ratchet animated - Google Search(14).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 transformers ratchet animated - Google Search.png tenor1 ratchet.gif Live-action gallery Rachet medic autobot transformer movies.jpg|"But you can call us Autobots for short." 9e023a499ce4c48d1610ff24367857d0.jpg 300px-Ratchet_with_a_big_gun.jpg|Ratchet in Bumblebee 6443bade13d2b836b4294e48a9ab1f1a.jpg ratchet-bumblebee-1.12.jpg ratchet-transformers-47.5.jpg ratchet-transformers-age-of-extinction-57.1.jpg ratchet-transformers-dark-of-the-moon-the-game-0.41.jpg ratchet-transformers-the-ride-the-ultimate-3d-battle-1.99.jpg Screenshot_2019-12-29 ratchet bayverse - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 ratchet bayverse - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 ratchet bayverse - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 ratchet bayverse - Google Search(4).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 ratchet bayverse - Google Search.png Screenshot_2019-12-29 ratchet bumblebee movie - Google Search.png ratchet-transformers-revenge-of-the-fallen-19.4.jpg G1 gallery 58a985f5a124903220ea75fac42f06cad864e483r1-450-253_00.gif 180px-Ratchetg1cartoon.jpg f94.gif InfiniteGorgeousAsiantrumpetfish-size_restricted.gif ratchet-transformers-34.7.jpg Screenshot_2019-12-29 ratchet g1 - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 ratchet g1 - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 ratchet g1 - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 ratchet g1 - Google Search(4).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 ratchet g1 - Google Search(5).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 ratchet g1 - Google Search(6).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 ratchet g1 - Google Search(7).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 ratchet g1 - Google Search(8).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 ratchet g1 - Google Search.png Screenshot_2019-12-29 ratchet bayverse - Google Search(5).png Animated gallery ratchet-transformers-animated-96.7.jpg ratchet-transformers-animated-the-game-45.4.jpg 220px-RatchetTFAnimated.jpg 250px-Ratchetanimatedthrill.jpg abc.gif DVzzeVWVwAAvifj.jpg giphy0 ratchet.gif OptimisticGlaringBighornedsheep-size_restricted.gif ratchet-transformers-animated-6.13.jpg Screenshot_2019-12-29 transformers ratchet animated - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 transformers ratchet animated - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 transformers ratchet animated - Google Search(4).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 transformers ratchet animated - Google Search(5).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 transformers ratchet animated - Google Search(6).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 transformers ratchet animated - Google Search(7).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 transformers ratchet animated - Google Search(8).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 transformers ratchet animated - Google Search(10).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 transformers ratchet animated - Google Search(12).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 transformers ratchet animated - Google Search(13).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 transformers ratchet animated - Google Search(15).png UnitedOpenBluebird-size_restricted.gif WideeyedInsistentEquestrian-size_restricted.gif RID gallery ratchet-transformers-robots-in-disguise-2015-3.27.jpg Screenshot_2019-12-29 ratchet rid - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 ratchet rid - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 ratchet rid - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 ratchet rid - Google Search(4).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 ratchet rid - Google Search(5).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 ratchet rid - Google Search(6).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 ratchet rid - Google Search(7).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 ratchet rid - Google Search(8).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 ratchet rid - Google Search(9).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 ratchet rid - Google Search.png Screenshot_2019-12-29 transformers ratchet animated - Google Search(1).png tumblr_ocwevlMABY1v3ay50o1_640.gif Cyberverse gallery ratchet-transformers-cyberverse-3.52.jpg Screenshot_2019-12-29 transformers cyberverse ratchet - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 transformers cyberverse ratchet - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 transformers cyberverse ratchet - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 transformers cyberverse ratchet - Google Search(4).png Screenshot_2019-12-29 transformers cyberverse ratchet - Google Search.png Screenshot_2019-12-29 transformers ratchet animated - Google Search(11).png Video game gallery ratchet-transformers-fall-of-cybertron-62.4.jpg Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Autobots Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters that hail from the Transformers universe Category:Team heroes Category:Medics Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Science Heroes Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Giants Category:Shape Shifters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Scientists Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Healers Category:Deities Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Awesome Characters Category:Likable Characters Category:Nicest Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Corey Burton Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Fred Tatasciore Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Don Messick Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Takehito Koyasu Category:Allance of Heroes Category:Characters favorite by Animedeaf Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Toru Okawa Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Seth Macfarlane